ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeff Vicious
Jeffrey "Jeff" Edward Cain (born November 12, 1976) is an American professional wrestler, better known by the ring name "The Punisher" Damien Cain. He currently wrestles for the Tuesday Night Tartarus brand of Fearless Championship Wrestling (FcW). Early life Cain was born in Ypsilanti, Michigan on November 12, 1976. He never participated in organized sports, preferring to play random games of backyard football with friends. He was also a fan of professional wrestling. In his youth, his favorite wrestler was The Undertaker. Career Early career Cain's first venture into wrestling was a stint in a backyard wrestling federation called the "Milan Wrestling Federation" with his friends in the early 1990s where he started using the name "The Sick One" Hayden Cain, a name his younger brother Ryan would later wrestle under. Cain leaving the federation because, unlike his friends, he genuinely wanted to be a wrestler and saw it as more than simple fun. Cain began training as a wrestler in Michigan at the NWA Great Lakes Pro Wrestling School. After the school began experiencing difficulties, he travelled to Windsor, Ontario and completed his training under Scott D'Amore and "Amazing" N8 Mattson at the Can-Am Wrestling School. It was in the Can-Am school that he met Corey Bayne. Cain befriended Bayne and spent most of the time working in the same independent promotions with Bayne, as opponents or allies. In the independents Cain, along with fellow Raging Rapids graduates Corey Bayne and Deamon Cohln, formed a professional wrestling stable named the Detroit Devils. Cain's home promotion for his early career is usually considered to be Southeast Michigan Wrestling (SMW). During his time in SMW he had a bloody and storied feud with friend Chris Young and rose to the top of the roster winning the SMW Championship multiple times. Notably his feud with Young included a 50-minute Extreme Rules Match and a 66-minute Last Man Standing Match. Cain's matches with Young led to him getting noticed by big-time federation owners like Ash Matthews. Extreme United Wrestling In August 2006, Jeff Cain was approached by Extreme United Wrestling owner Ash Matthews and offered a contract. He accepted and debuted at Hourglass Hours as "The Superstar" Jeff Vicious. Cain was a quick upstart, teaming with his good childhood friend (kayfabe), KayeM. The two quickly captured tag team gold, and the same night they did so Cain nearly captured the EUW X-Division Championship but was outshined by Lincoln Daggerson. KayeM and Cain went on to defend the titles a couple times, but ended up finally losing them to the fan-favorite tag team of Tom "The Eh" Roberts and Warrior, known as the Children of the Damned in a Three-Way TLC match which also involed The Saracens (Philip Storm and Diabolik). Late in the match, Jeff turned on KayeM and German Suplexed him from the top of the ladder, costing them the titles. In EUW, the newly dubbed "Sex Pistol" Jeff Vicious was scheduled to create a stable with then-EUW World Champion Seamus Corcoran and "Mr. LA" Christian Stephens in the stable "GenSex", but Vicious left EUW on bad terms before the storyline could fabricate. Revolutionary Championship Wrestling RCW began as an idea between disgruntled EUW employees "Sex Pistol" Jeff Vicious and Tom "The Eh" Roberts, and it slowly began to spread around the locker room. Soon, the word had gotten to many superstars backstage who decided to co-exist in both RCW and EUW. Roberts and Vicious quickly reeled in many independent wrestlers too, many of which went on to gain fame in the federation. RCW closed on approximately February 27, 2007 when Vicious decided to go back to EUW and serve as General Manager, replacing Mr. Matthews, who left for reasons unknown. Return Extreme United Wrestling Vicious came back to EUW, this time serving as General Manager. He stayed there for a few weeks, but the pressure of running an entire show with such a growing roster got to him and he left just before the April 15, 2007 Pay-Per-View, Young Guns. Fearless Championship Wrestling On April 18, 2007, the owner of Fearless Championship Wrestling, Patrick "Paddy" Coonan, approached Vicious with an offer to join FcW. Vicious accepted, and first debuted on-screen on April 23, 2007, attacking Giovanni "Gio" Leone and Hallelujah Hernandez, putting them out of action. He then had a match against Devlyn Michaels, Zak Taylor, and Kisho Yukio at FcW's April Pay-Per-View, Dearly Departed. Vicious won the match, but disappeared shortly after. Between federations Vicious wasn't heard from for seven months. He was allegedly wrestling in very small-time independent federations, but he longed to once again wrestle before the screaming crowd of a big-time federation. Little did Vicious know, the many stories he told to his brothers had an effect, and on October 22, 2007 Vicious' younger brother Ryan Cain debuted on Monday Night Suicide. On November 2, 2007, Jeff Cain (wrestling as Kit Caboodle) was injured from a botched DDT on a concrete floor during an independent show called "Friday Night Fight". Cain was taken to the hospital so doctors could check and see that there were no underlying injuries. He came out clean, but wanted to talk to his always-careless younger brother Ryan about safety in the ring. Family friend of the Cains Brock Durango was asked to bring Ryan to the hospital, and did so. The two brothers had a talk, and it came out that Ryan was indeed in EUW. Jeff was angered at first, then cooled down and realized it was his choice. Phone records show a call being placed from Jeff's room, number 222, that night to a number that register on caller ID as "Extreme United Wrestling Headquarters". Second Return to Extreme United Wrestling In wrestling *'Moveset' **'Finishing and signature moves' ***'Current finishing moves' ****''Sheer Punishment (Top rope cradle brainbuster) ****''Damien Drop'' (Sitdown chokebomb / Sitdown "Derailer") ***'Past finishing moves' ****''Murder City Massacre / Triple the Pain'' (Two powerbombs followed by an elevated powerbomb / Two Powerbombs followed by a "Last Ride") ****''Vicious Driver / Detroit Driver'' (Double underhook piledriver / "Pedigree") ****''The Concussion'' (Fireman's carry knee strike / "Go 2 Sleep") ****Brainbuster ****''Super Vicious Driver / Super Detroit Driver'' (Top rope double underhook piledriver / "Pepsi Plunge") ****''Crossfire'' (Straight savate kick / "Superkick") ***'Current signature moves' ****''The Gore / Runaway Train'' (Striking spear / "Gore") ****''Punishment Piledriver'' (Second rope spike piledriver) ****''Euthanasia'' (Fireman's carry facebuster / "F-5") ****''11.12.1973 / Aggravated Assault'' (Various knee and elbow strikes, spear takedown, mounted punches, striking headbutt) ****Chokeslam ***'Past signature moves' ****''Vicious-plex'' (Spinout powerbomb / "Protoplex") ****''Welcome to Murder City, Motherfucker'' (Double underhook backbreaker) **'Other moves' ***'Grappling moves' ****Atomic Drop ****Backbreaker ****Belly to Belly Suplex ****Brainbuster ****Bulldog ****DDT ****Death Valley driver ****Facebreaker Knee Smash ****Giant swing ****Inverted Atomic Drop ****Military press drop ****Neckbreaker ****Powerbomb ****Powerslam ****Scoop powerslam ****Sidewalk slam ****Spike piledriver ****Spinning spinebuster ****Suplex ****Teardrop Suplex ****Tilt-A-Whirl Backbreaker ****Tombstone Piledriver ***'Submission moves' ****Abdominal Stretch ****Boston Crab ****Dragon sleeper ****Figure Four Leglock ****Sleeper Hold ****Torture Rack ****Triangle choke ***'Striking moves' ****Big boot ****Flying clothesline ****Jumping Knee Drop ****Leg drop ****Mounted Punches ****Running Knee to Face ****Spear *'Signature foreign objects' **Brass knuckles **Flaming 2x4 **Steel chain **'Sledgehammer' *'Signature taunts' **'Raising arms ala Triple H' **Extending thumb along with index and middle fingers to represent a gun **Raising both hands in the above position over head with forearms crossed **As a heel, performing the usually-face maneuver "The Wingspan Pose" with his hands forming "the bird", to signify his hate for the crowd **Putting on his brass knuckles or wrapping his chain around his hand and raising a fist *'Nicknames' **The Superstar **The Sex Pistol **The Sandman **The Revolutionary **The Legend **The Everything **King of the Double Underhook **The Hot, Hot Heat **'The Punisher' *'Theme music' **"Never Gonna Stop" by Rob Zombie **"Numb" by Linkin Park **"Stop Fuckin' Wit' Me" by Lil Jon **"Click, Click, Boom" by Saliva **"Seven Nation Army" by The White Stripes **"Ladies and Gentlemen" by Saliva **"For Whom The Bell Tolls" by Metallica **'"''" by ' *'Championships and accomplishments''' **'Championships' ***SMW World Championship (8 times) ***SMW World Tag Team Championship (10 times) - with Justin Murray ***EUW Tag Team Championships (2 time) - with KayeM and Cole Evolver Merchandise Over time, many different forms of merchandise have been released in Vicious' image. Personal life Cain was born, raised, and lived in Milan, Michigan with his mother and two brothers after their father died in a car accident. Cain first wished to pursue a career in professional wrestling after watching WWF in the 70s and 80s. After high school and beginning his wrestling career Cain moved out of the family house and lived for a time with fellow professional wrestler Deamon Cohln. He later moved into an apartment with Corey Bayne, however since then Cain has made reference to living alone in Detroit. Cain worked other jobs to support himself in his early career, the last of which was at a hardware store until he was fired due to poor conduct and work ethic in November, 2002. Vicious has stated being fired was the happiest day of his life, as it provided him free time to train for wrestling, and promised himself to never work a day job again. In relationships Vicious has made reference to an ex-girlfriend, though not by name, in his early career. Trivia *He is allergic to lemons. *He is close personal friends with Deamon Cohln, Corey Bayne, and Tom Roberts. *He is currently dating, but his girlfriend is not involved in his wrestling career. *Being an avid gamer, one of his goals is to be on the cover of a wrestling video game. *He has never been Heavyweight Champion in a major federation and he hopes to reign as such at least once. Vicious, Jeff